<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamless by LaraDarkness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086311">Dreamless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDarkness/pseuds/LaraDarkness'>LaraDarkness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wish I could dream again [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is there but hes unconscious lmao, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Phil is there for a bit, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Luke | Punz, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Has a Tail (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDarkness/pseuds/LaraDarkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranboo, Punz and Sam finally get to Techno and Phil.<br/>Phil is concerned.<br/>Technoblade wants bloodshed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Luke | Punz &amp; Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Luke | Punz &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wish I could dream again [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreamless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lmao i legit was so hyped to post this that i forgot to put notes and summary the first time, hah-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade did not have a good morning.<br/>
He woke up way too soon for his liking - not that it was unusual, but the voices wouldn't shut up today.<br/>
They were constantly screaming, worryingly whispering about how something's not right, how bad things are happening.<br/>
His first thought was to check on Phil, but the winged hybrid was loud asleep on his bed, grey wings curled around his sleeping form. The pig hybrid was about to tell the voices off, everything was fine as long as Phil was.<br/>
He ignored the worry seeping into him and the one name the voices seemed to be repeating over and over again.<br/>
What he couldn't ignore even if he wanted to was the door slamming open, the sound echoing through the house. Without thinking, Techno grabbed an axe that was leaning on the wall, running down, paying no attention to Phil who shot up in his bed, wings fluffing up as he blinked his eyes open. </p><p>Now, Techno expected many things when he went to the door. None of them included the tall creeper hybrid carrying Dream (the voices screamed for bloodshed as soon as his eyes landed on his <strike>friend</strike> rival) and the mercenary that worked for the admin dragging in Ranboo, who looked like he was on the verge of passing out.<br/>
He froze in the spot, lowering the hand that was clutching the handle of his axe, ears twitching slightly as he heard Phil's footsteps.<br/>
„What the-.“</p><p>„Phil!“ Ranboo stumbles to the older man, tail flicking around as he tries his best not to fall to the ground the second he lets go of Punz.<br/>
„He's hurt, <i>he's hurt</i>, please help-“ The blond gently shushes the ender hybrid and nods his head at Techno, softly nudging the teenager to the taller man.<br/>
Techno immediately drops the axe and guides Ranboo to the couch, making sure the boy won't drop onto the floor.</p><p>Phil desperately wanted to believe the boy in Sam's arms didn't have any major injuries, but the crimson red that was slowly drying in the white hair proved him otherwise.<br/>
„Shit, okay. I'm gonna need potions for this one, Techno.“<br/>
The pinkette nods, eyeing Ranboo momentarily before he goes to rummage through his chests.<br/>
„I'm gonna bring him upstairs.“ Phil nods towards the admin, reaching out to take him into his own arms.<br/>
Sam quietly lets him take Dream and before he can do as much as focus on the fact his friend is probably dying, Punz's hand is in his own as he gently guides him to the couch where Ranboo is sitting.</p><p>The three sat in silence, Techno having disappeared to help Phil, before Ranboo's ears perked up and he reached out to take his communicator.<br/>
Punz and Sam looked at each other in confusion.<br/>
„Um- What're you-“<br/>
„When I teleported into the prison,“ he pointedly ignored how the two flinched, „it wouldn't stop pinging. Like at least a hundred of messages just went through.“<br/>
Faintly the green-haired man remembered how the prison's walls were too strong for the device to function properly.<br/>
Which meant-</p><p>Ranboo's eyes drooped, something sad settling in them as his tail flicked anxiously behind him.<br/>
„They're from Dream.“ His voice was soft, almost missable had it not been for the complete silence they were surrounded by.<br/>
His heterochromatic eyes skipped over the messages, reading them as fast as he could, the air around him seeming sadder by every second.<br/>
Punz wasn't sure if the hybrid was aware of the uneased noises he was making, but it didn't matter.</p><p>„What-“ his voice broke and Punz cleared his throat, trying again, „What did he-“<br/>
„It's like his journal.“ Ranboo starts, fidgeting in his seat as he looks at the blond for a split second before he focuses his gaze on the small device again.<br/>
„He knew nobody received the messages, so he used it as a book.“<br/>
The hybrid mumbled, closing the chat.<br/>
God, how long had Dream been there?<br/>
How long has it been since he was the one in control?</p><p>„He should be okay.“ The monotone voice made them all jump, surprised and startled looks aimed at the pinkette.<br/>
„His head's pretty messed up though. Seems like he-“<br/>
„Slammed into the wall.“ Ranboo said before he could stop himself.<br/>
Techno stared at him, making the other hybrid shrink in on himself before he sighed and made his way to them.<br/>
„Yea.“<br/>
Pulling over a chair, he sat on it so he was facing the three men.<br/>
„So anyone here wants to explain what exactly happened?“</p><p>When no one made a sound, he groaned, running a hand through his pink hair.<br/>
„Okay, that's a great start.“<br/>
Originally he wanted to question all of them until he knew every single piece of information he needed (<i>who did this to Dream</i>, the voices scream, <i>whose blood do we need to spill</i>), but as he looked at them now, they all seemed like they needed to rest.</p><p>Punz's sandy hair was a mess, he didn't have his golden chain, looking like he was in a rush when he left his house.<br/>
Sam didn't have his usual mask and he was fidgety, eyes darting from one place to another, but there was also anger.<br/>
<i>So</i> much anger and Techno would make sure to let him stab whoever hurt Dream like that.<br/>
And lastly, Ranboo.<br/>
The teenage boy was visibly exhausted, hair all over the place, eyes tired, so much tired, but he refused to sleep.<br/>
There was obvious worry and guilt in him and Techno knew that even if he told him to rest, he wouldn't.<br/>
The only option was to knock him - screw him, <i>all</i> of them - out. And he knew Phil would not be happy with that.</p><p>So he just shook his head and stood up, going to get them at least some water.<br/>
They looked like they desperately needed it.<br/>
„You can read this.“ Ranboo said suddenly, pulling out a scratched book along with his communicator, putting it on the table.<br/>
„It's all we have, honestly. Along with the fact he was in prison.“ </p><p>Techno stops midstep, exhaling heavily.<br/>
If the voices weren't loud before, they definitely were now.<br/>
<i>Dream was in prison. Dream was in fucking prison while he stayed in his little cottage and chatted with Phil. His friend was <b>rotting, dying</b> in a cell and he was-</i></p><p>„Dream would not be proud of whatever you're thinking right now.“ Techno turned around and glared at the blond mercenary, but he knew he was right.<br/>
„Right.“ He placed the glasses of water on the table and slumped into his chair, taking the book into his hands, ignoring the look Ranboo gave him, because <i>no</i>, he did <i>not</i> need glasses right now.<br/>
Right now he just needed to read whatever this was and get his answers.<br/>
At least until Dream woke up.</p><p>
  <i>He ignored the deeply rooted worry that kept reminding him of how the boy was barely breathing when Phil laid him down. Dream was too stubborn to die anyway.</i><br/>
<i>
    <strike>He knows Dream would die within seconds if he wanted to and it terrifies him.</strike>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos, comments and bookmarks appreciated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>